


A Cry For Help

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: It's a thin line between Mistress and Servant [4]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana informs Gwen where she had been for two years of her life.   Surprised that Arthur and Merlin hadn't informed her themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cry For Help

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously the entire "Dark Tower" was a cry for help from Morgana to Gwen. Gwen was misguided in her "love" for Arthur that she couldn't open her heart up to her true love.


End file.
